


Deterred

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Some Humor, What-If, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: What if Tom never had the opportunity to read about horcruxes?
Relationships: Moaning Myrtle & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 3





	Deterred

Tom sneered at the girl standing in front of him. She was hardly intimidating with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. If anything, it made the roundness of her glasses bigger and annoying to look at.

"Move out of my way, Warren," he said in a low, dangerous tone.

He needed to get to the Restricted Section. There was something valuable there worth his time far more than the witch blocking his way. He could rid himself of her with a flick of his wand, but Pince was not one to be trifled with things out in the open, even with his Head Boy status.

"No," she replied stubbornly, sniffing and lifting her chin higher. "We were assigned to be partners for this Potions project, and I'm _not_ doing it by myself. You're going to help me like you're supposed to."

Tom only reacted with squinting his eyes and clenching his jaw. Slughorn and his damn partner projects. She wasn't going to stop pestering him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded curtly. "Fine," he said. "We'll take care of this little project if it's the only way I can get you out of my hair." ' _And every thought of what I want to do will risk expulsion.'_

The stubborn expression on Myrtle's face melted away quickly, only to be replaced with smug victory. He'd love to wipe the smugness off her dirty face.

His trail of thought was cut off by her shoving a heavy book into his arms. In the process of the book shoving, her hands brushed against his. His body went rigid, mind nearly shutting off. Myrtle didn't notice it one bit. Instead, she moved along with an infuriating air of arrogance.

He didn't know how to process this. For a moment there he thought he felt his body shiver with more than disgust by Myrtle's touch. Dare he say it...pleasant?

Dear Salazar, no. He would never go down that dark path. The worst thing about it was the fact that he had gotten so absorbed by the way she touched him that it deferred him of his original scheme for research.


End file.
